On my way Home
by aeglos
Summary: A different type of song fic set to a song by Enya with key points in the song to where Legolas does something.


Key: ...means the note is carried out until the time at the end then goes to the next line. ( ) means that there is another line being said along with the other line. I think you all know what I mean *smiles* It is split, lyrics/story. If you see lyrics/ with nothing next to it that means that it is doing the same thing as the one with lyrics/story before it.  
If you wish to hear it with the music without downloading it then go here: http://www.geocities.com/imacatsfan/Onmywayhome.html  
  
Song was played using Windows Media Player.  
  
Start music  
  
Organ plays for 6 seconds into the song and you  
hear a "Bong" at that 6th second  
8 seconds into song a "Bong"  
10 seconds organ stops:  
  
Music no background voice  
  
15 seconds in song and Enya sings:  
I have been given / You see a sailing boat, sailing and it is dark out  
one moment from heaven / Waves crash against the boat  
as I am walking / Legolas walks to the side of the boat surrounded by night  
35 seconds in Enya stops:  
  
Music no background voice  
  
40 seconds in Enya sings:  
Stars high above me / Legolas looks up at the stars. The wind blows through his hair  
make a wish under moonlight / Closing his eyes, makes a wish  
51 seconds in Enya stop:  
  
Music no background voice  
  
52 seconds in you hear a "Bong" and she sings:   
On my way home / At the "Bong" Legolas steps up to the boat's doors  
I remember / He steps down, stops and looks at his surroundings with a smile. He was finally going home  
only good days /   
1 min in song she stops:  
  
Music and background voice   
  
1.02 and she sings again:  
I'm on my way home /   
I can remember /   
every new day / He walks away from the boat   
1.10 she stops:  
  
Music and background voice / *there is a few hours time warp here and he has been walking the whole time non stop*  
  
1.16 she sings:  
I move in silence / He is climbing up a hill near his home. It is a winter morning  
with each step taken. / He takes one last step before sitting on a rock  
Snow falling round me / Snow is falling as he closes his eyes  
like angels in flight. /   
1.36 she stops:  
  
Music no background voice  
  
1.41 she sings:  
Far in the distance /   
is my wish under moonlight /   
1.53 she stops and you hear a "Bong": / At the "Bong" he opens his eyes and glaces over to the side (with his eyes only) at his home with a grin upon his face  
  
1.54 she sings: I'm on my way home /   
I remember /   
only good days / He stands up and faces his home at the end of this line   
2.01 she stops:  
  
Music and background voice  
  
2.04 she sings:  
On my way home / Joy begins and happiness begins to fill him  
I remember all the best days / He begins to run as fast as a gazel at the word "best"  
2.12 she stops:  
  
Music and background voice  
  
2.14 she sings:  
I'm on my way home / He runs through the forest of his home  
I can remember / Elves shout that their Prince has returned  
every new day / He politely pushes through them, looking for the one he loves  
  
2.22 she stops: Music and background voice  
  
2.25 she sings:  
bermada bermada bermada ber bado.....2.35 in / Not seeing her he climbs a high tree  
  
bermada bermada bermada ber bado.....2.45 in / Looking into the crowd for her  
  
(bermada bermada bermada  
ber bado.....2.52)On my way home  
I remember only good days / He spots her on "On my" and smiles, climbing down   
2.52 she stops:  
  
Music and background voice / He quickly runs to her, calling her name and stopping a few feet from her as she turns to him with a smile. He continues smiling.  
  
2.55 she sings:  
(bermada bermada bermada  
ber bado.....3.03)On my way home  
I remember only good days / She runs into his arms, he holds her tight in his embrase and lifts her off her feet, and spins her before setting her down at the word "days"   
3.03 she stops and the music starts to fade at 3.18: / They kiss lovingly till the end of the song and beyond......  
3.39 song has ended: 


End file.
